


Text or call me!

by Trippyxdevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is hopelessly in love with Sakusa, Boys In Love, How do I tag?, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Komori is the best cousin to Sakusa, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Osamu and Suna if you squint, Sakuatsu is my otp, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippyxdevil/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: “just text this number whenever and I’ll immediately respond,” the dyed blonde said, the curly-haired raven looked at him with disgust.“Ew, no”Or, a story which takes place during the era of the spring tourney, and well Atsumu got his eye caught on a certain ace.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Text or call me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I’m back with an Sakuatsu oneshot!! Cause in all honesty I haven’t written enough about this otp of mine, plus we all know is hopelessly in love with him! (Hehe) Anyways I hope you enjoy, please leave a kudos if you do! I sincerely appreciate it! Now let’s see atsumu make a fo—nvm, I won’t finish that statement let’s just see this through!

Atsumu looked around the arena while his brother was talking to suna. The blocker would nod and smile.

“I wish I had a relationship like yours..” Atsumu muttered, both boys froze and suna walked off flustered.

Osamu punched his brother.

“Ya need to know when to keep yer stupid mouth shut!”

“Look who’s talking!”

They began to shove each other, Osamu pushed him into a tall raven, who wasn’t sure whether to get his hands covered in germs or let the blonde get off him himself.

“Oi don’t be a jerk!” Atsumu said, when he looked up he almost regretted ever talking. A tall, curly-haired raven was looking at him with disgust.

He was still on the raven, who was trying his best to have Komori push the other away.

Osamu apologized to both and dragged his idiot twin away. As Atsumu walked onto the court, he knew two things; first, he was gonna win, second, he was going to marry that handsome raven one day.

-

So the first one did not go as planned. His team had lost to Karasuno and he just couldn’t get over the fact that a goody-two-shoes setter and a shrimp blocker were able to defeat him. 

As he got off the court he noticed a certain raven was observing him. He blushed and got his smug smile back. Kita wanted to ask what got Atsumu in such a happy mood, but before he knew it the setter was gone.

Atsumu asked a girl for a piece of paper and pencil, she blushed and handed the materials to him. He gave her a peck on the cheek and thanked her. 

The blonde ran up to the raven and handed him the tiny piece of paper. 

“just text this number whenever and I’ll immediately respond,” the dyed blonde said, the curly-haired raven looked at him with disgust.

“Ew, no”

He walked away not even bothering to take a look at the tiny piece of paper in his hands. Komori felt bad when he turned to look at the blonde’s face, he lost to Karasuno and now he just got rejected.

Komori let his cousin keep walking and went back to the blonde, who was already hugging his brother.

“There, there, idiot, one day someone will want you”

Komori tapped the blonde’s shoulder lightly. Atsumu turned around and was faced with the boy who was accompanying the raven from earlier, what could he want? 

“May I have that piece of paper please?”

“Why?” Atsumu asked, wiping the tears in his eyes.

“I’ll make sure he gets it, and that he calls you”

Atsumu looked at his twin who only shrugged; so he was no help. The blonde sighed and reluctantly handed the libero his piece of paper. He saw how the boy walked away, Atsumu could only hope that the raven got his paper.

-

Two weeks later and Atsumu was jumping up and down, Osamu was looking at him weirdly, and their mother wondered why one of her sons was so excited.

Osamu threw him a pillow and asked what got him in such high spirits. Atsumu shoved the phone in his brother’s hands.

“Look samu!!!!”

Osamu smacked him finally calming him down and looked at his brother’s phone, sure enough, a new message was there, it read: 

‘My cousin forced me to text you, I’m not pleased with either of you, but please explain what you want’ 

To which his idiot twin responded with:

‘I want to be your bride’ 

Osamu couldn’t believe how shameless his brother was, he noticed how the other was about to send another message and he was absolutely shocked and confused by the answer.

‘No, never in hell’

‘Never mind...fine, let’s go on a few dates, and I’ll consider it, but you have be completely clean if not I’m not going to marry you’

The only reason Sakusa had agreed was because Komori had smacked him and was about to rant about how he shouldn’t be so rude to someone who loved him. 

Atsumu looked at the messages and began to jump up and down, to which he received another pillow to his face.

-

“It was love at first sight, wouldn’t you say omi-omi?”

“I was forced into it...”

“But you could’ve always not texted, or broke it off after the first date, however you didn’t, now you’re stuck with me!” Atsumu declared proudly, sakusa sighed as he hugged his husband.

“Yes, how unfortunate I am, I wish I had never listened to Komori”

“But then we wouldn’t be together!” Atsumu whined,

“Exactly, the only good thing about you, is that you surprisingly know how to cook”.   
Atsumu wore a smug smirk as he told Kiyoomi to praise him more.

“You’re kind sometimes...you have good features..um..what else?”

“Seriously omi?! There is nothing else good about me?!” Atsumu shouted, pushing the raven away from him. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say”

“Maybe something nice! Is that maybe a possibility?!” Sakusa sat on the couch with Atsumu in his lap, he kissed the blonde’s neck, lightly biting the area.

“Fine, but I’m not going to repeat myself...you’re cute, when you’re not being shitty you’re actually being nice, you’re a great husband maybe one of the best, maybe though, don’t let that go to your head”

“What about my skills in the bedroom? Is that another good quality of mine?” Atsumu asked in a hushed whisper, Kiyoomi smirked a bit and tightened his grip on the blonde’s waist. 

“I’m not answering that...”

“Omi-omi, please! Tell me!!!”

“Fine...yes”

Atsumu kissed his husband, he was so fortunate to have him. Kiyoomi would never admit it, but he was actually glad that Atsumu gave him his number, it started one of the best relationships he’s ever had.


End file.
